


Monster Match #16: Drow

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [15]
Category: Original Works
Genre: College, Drow, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Possible Misdemeanors, Relationship Goals, Terrible Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For @cozycryptidcorner: "I'm bisexual, but I'm leaning more towards the male side of the gender spectrum. I love art. I'm an INTJ on the MBTI. If I see cracks in the foundation of the system, I'll try to cheat it and see how far I'll go. Even though I'm a procrastinator, I'm also a perfectionist, and don't like it when people see thing that are anything but A+ material. I have one brat son, a rabbit named Huckleberry, who I love even though he is an ungrateful bastard. My life motto is "do no harm but take no shit." I love reading.I have a bad habit of being incredibly competitive and having to drive people I don't like into the ground. I’m very angry about a lot of thing, so someone who can be calm without being condescending when faced with their and my emotions would be great. Also someone who pushes me not to be excellent in everything, but to enjoy things and take some wild chances would be nice too. One of the greatest compliments I ever got was that if Nazis rolled into the country tomorrow, I’d be out and about sabotaging tanks and stuff, so someone with an equal kind of moral compass who acts in the face of evil would also be great."





	1. Chapter 1

You stormed into your apartment, shucking off your bookbag, hurling it violently into a corner, and flopped down onto your couch, growling and pulling at your hair.

Your boyfriend, Seznik, looked out from the kitchen where he was painting imaginative swear words on mugs, a hobby of his. His white, shoulder-length hair was a stark contrast against his purple-black skin and dark eyes. He was shirtless, but had on a painting apron and pajama pants

“Have you died?” He asked, his head tilted curiously.

“No,” You said through your teeth. “But I might kill some people.”

“Who?”

“That bitch classmate of mine and my art professor,” You replied, flipping so that your head was dangling off the couch and your legs were up on the top. “That asshole purposefully misspelled my name on my art piece in the display. And if I have to listen to that pimple of a woman who sits next to me complain about how she hates college because she’s 35 and surrounded by a bunch of kids one more time, I’ll scream. Like, bitch, why you even here, then?!”

You turned your head to look at him while still upside down. “That’s justifiable homicide, right? Like, if I murdered them both, the jury would be sympathetic, don’t you think?”

He snickered, shaking his head, standing against the door frame of the living room with his arms folded. “Honey, you know you don’t want to kill them,” He said in an even, reasonable tone. “You obviously want to steal their tires.”

“Oh, my God,” You said, flipping right-ways up. “You are completely right. Put on a shirt, it’s date night.”

He laughed sharply and unlaced the apron strings.

“Can we stop for ice cream after?” You asked him as he pulled a shirt over his head.

“Would it be a date and a misdemeanor if we didn’t?” He asked, grinning.

You smiled for the first time that day and kissed him soundly. “I’m glad I caught you trying to put a worm in my hair when we were camp counselors. Best decision I ever made was to ask you out instead of beat you up.”

“Hey, there’s always time. Lots of worms in the world.”

You shoved him and laughed. “Shut up and grab the tire iron. We’ve got wheels to sell on Craigslist. Professor Asshole’s rims will pay next month’s rent.”

His grin widened wickedly as the two of you exited your apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A professor at the reader's school has a secret that could get him in a lot of trouble, and the reader is determined to expose it, with her drow boyfriend's help.

There’s always a learning curve when you start a new school. You figured that was all it was, that once you got used to your new classes and new professors and new classmates that it would get easier, and for the most part it did. There was only one class you seemed to struggle in: 3D sculpture. Instructor Bitner, whom everyone but you was allowed to call Justin, just seemed to dislike you from the moment you stepped into his classroom for the first time. You were sure at first that it was just a clash of personalities, but after a month, however, you were convinced he had it out for you.

You stomped into your apartment as Seznik was entering the kapotasana pose, the bendy fuck. He’d completed college the year before and was spending a year off before sending out resumés. He was fortunate enough to have parents who cared about his education and well-being and had the audacity to be chipper about it.

“More trouble with Justin?” Seznik asked.

“Don’t call him that like you’re friends,” You said, flouncing down onto the couch.

“I’ve never had a problem with him,” Seznik replied. “Maybe he just doesn’t like how abrasive you are sometimes, and you know you can be.”

“I’m not abrasive, I’m direct. It’s a rare virtue,” You told him with a sniff. “Besides, you’re not going to believe this, but he’s failing me because he knows I won’t put out.”

Seznik fell out of his pose awkwardly. “What?”

“I overheard a classmate brag to her friend that she’s been getting better grades or extensions because she gives Instructor Bitner blowjobs on the weekends.”

“You’re kidding,” Seznik said, pulling himself up on his knees. “That’s a complete ethics violation. He definitely could get fired for that.”

“He should get fired for it,” You said bitterly. “I wish I could take this to the dean, but I don’t have proof.”

“So get some,” Seznik said. “Wear a wire and flirt with him. Or hell, if he likes men, I’ll do it.”

“I don’t think he likes guys,” You said thoughtfully. “A lot of the guys in the class were bitching about him. I don’t think he gives them breaks, so he’s probably straight.”

“Hmm,” Seznik hummed, sitting next to you on the couch. “Let me make a call.”

Turns out, Seznik had a cousin, Tiel, who was a private investigator. Tiel was shorter, a paler purple than Seznik, and had silver hair rather than white. He came that following Sunday to discuss how to conduct the investigation.

“First, video is better than audio for catching him with his pants down, literally and figuratively,” Tiel told you, giving you a belt buckle with a camera hidden in it. “Seznik will be observing from a distance, probably in a car outside nearby or an empty classroom.”

“Should we inform the dean?” You asked him.

Tiel tsked. “I’m torn, because on the one hand, some deans would accept your complaint and start a formal inquiry, and on the other there are those who defend their faculty. Can you say for certain which is which?”

You frowned. “No, I don’t know him that well.”

“So we get the evidence first, then.” He pointed at Seznik. “When you think you have enough evidence, or if we see some sort of dangerous situation happening, Seznik will call you and you make an excuse to leave. Take whatever evidence you have to the dean.If the dean doesn’t do anything, take it to the college’s board of directors. If that doesn’t work, leak it to the internet and let people sort it out. Simple enough?”

“Sounds like it,” You said. “But I don’t know if he’ll even be open to me trying to seduce him. I don’t think he likes me on a personal level.”

“You don’t have to like a person to accept a blowjob from them,” Tiel said flatly. “Besides, you won’t be seducing him. It’s very important not to ask leading questions. Think about this like going undercover in a criminal investigation. It’s very important that_ he _initiates the exchange. You can be flirty and coy, but don’t _offer_ anything. _He _needs to be the one who asks. Be available, not seductive. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, completely,” You said. “Only problem is, I don’t know how to be flirty, really. I got Seznik because I nearly beat him up.”

“Yeah, well, he’s a masochist.” Tiel snickered. Seznik shrugged and nodded. “I can’t tell you how to flirt, but I’d suggest maybe giving him reason to infer that you’d suck his dick for a better grade.”

You made a horking sound, but nodded your head in agreement.

The next day, you actually didn’t have his class, but waited until his last class let out before walking at his door as the students filed out. A few of them smirked at you knowingly, but no one said anything. You were wearing the belt buckle while Seznik waited in an empty classroom, watching and recording the feed on his tablet.

“Mr. Bitner?” You called from the door. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“What do you want? I’m busy,” He said, not even looking up from his paperwork.

You stuffed down your seething rage and came into the classroom, closing and locking the door behind you. Bitner looked up at the sound of the lock clicking in place and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, I think you may have gotten the wrong impression of me. I really admire you as a teacher, and I wanted us to have a better working relationship, you know what I mean?”

He looked at you appraisingly, and you noticed his glance lingered on your breasts, and you choked down some vomit.

“I think I understand,” He said. “I’m not against the idea of working more closely, if you’d like. Did you have a particular concern you wanted to bring to my attention?”

Your creeper sense was activated, but you trudged onward.

“My last grade, actually. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to bring it up? Some kind of extra credit? I’ll do whatever you want me to do, I promise.”

His hand was moving stealthily toward his crotch, and you flicked your eyes to the same place and then back to his face quickly in an effort to seem like you’d looked accidentally, biting your lip in an attempt to seem enticing. You hoped you weren’t coming across as psychotic, which is how you felt.

“I think something can be worked out,” Bitner said, leaning back in his chair and spreading his legs a little wider. “You understand what I mean?”

“Yes, sir,” You said, trying to make your voice low and sultry. “I do understand.”

“Good,” Bitner said, and he reached down and undid his pants, plopping his wrinkly old man dick, short and stubby, onto his lap. You floundered for a second before your phone rang.

“Sorry, I have to take this,” You said, pulling out your phone. Bitner frowned but said nothing. His bits still lay in his lap, seeing sunlight for the first time in decades, probably. “Hello?”

“_Sounds like you’re having fun,_” Seznik said.

You swallowed your annoyance. “Are you sure?”

“_You tell me,_” He laughed.

You sighed and tsked as if disappointed. “Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” You hung up and turned to Instructor Bitner. “I’m sorry, there’s a problem at home. Maybe we can pick this up again… later?”

He made a noise of aggravation and stuffed himself away. “Fine. But there’s a deadline. Don’t make me wait too long or the opportunity will pass you by.”

“I understand,” You said, your stomach churning with disgust. You forced yourself to say thank you and unlocked the door, walking out into the hallway. You dashed to the room where Seznik had set up shop. He was sitting with his headphones on and watching his tablet, smirking.

“I can’t believe you didn’t crotch-shot that guy,” Seznik said, taking off the headphones, his long ears flicked one after the other as he did so.

“I wanted to, trust me,” You said. “Let’s go home. We can take this to the dean tomorrow. Dealing with him was exhausting.”

Back at home, he set the tablet down on the kitchen table and you started taking off your jacket. Seznik grabbed the fabric as you did so, effectively pinning your arms behind you, pulling you against him.

“Did seeing old man junk get you excited or something? You asked.

“No,” He said, kissing your neck. “But you outing a pervert and probably getting him fired and discredited is pretty hot, I have to admit.”

You could help but nod. “Yeah, that was pretty badass.”

Holding your hands behind you with one of his, he used the other to whip your belt out of the belt loops of your pants and discard it, bending you over the kitchen counter. He pulled down your pants one-handed and spread your legs open, pressing his face between your thighs. You didn’t stop him, biting your lip as his talented tongue found your slit with ease, slipping inside and swirling around a little before suctioning onto your clit and flicking it back and forth in his mouth.

You chuckled. “You know what, yes. I earned this,” You said breathlessly.

“Yes, you fucking did,” He said, slightly muffled. He sucked at your pearl as he used the free hand to work his fingers into you, and your eyes rolled back in your head. Being in a relationship as long as you had with Seznik lent the two of you the knowledge of how to please each other efficiently. The first one you got for free. The second you’d have to work for.

Your thighs began to shake as the muscles in your feet contracted involuntarily, popping you up on your tip toes. You moaned as the orgasm hit you, feeling your inner walls clamping down on his fingers. He stood up and shed his clothes as you recovered, pulling off the jacket that held your arms in place. He then jumped up onto the counter, laying out flat.

“Babe, that is so dangerous,” You said.

He laughed and shrugged. “What’s life without a little risk?”

You rolled your eyes and lifted yourself up over him, straddling him, and eased his cock inside you. The counter was rather narrow, and you were feeling a little bit of vertigo, but you shook it off and rode like a champ. He had a powerful grip on your hips as you grinded on him, so you doubted you’d have fallen anyway.

He thrust up into you as you came down on him, creating a fabulous friction that propelled you toward the crest even faster than the first time, except he grabbed, pull you down, and stopped altogether, denying you that pleasure. You groaned in disappointment. He chuckled in your ear.

“Not so fast, buttercup,” He said. He managed to roll the both of you without falling off the countertop and slammed into you hard. You cried out in surprise and delight, pulling his ear sharply. He hissed and laughed. He took off, ramming into you fast and hard, and you held on for dear life. You forgot the possibility of falling, you forgot your disgusting teacher, you forgot everything as the pleasure whited out your brain and left you feeling like your bones had been removed and you were made of jelly.

He grunted and strained, flooding you and pulsing. You locked him in place with your legs, not letting him move and inch until he was spent. He collapsed on top of you and wheezed.

Slowly, carefully, the two of you climbed down off the counter. Moving to clean yourself up, you reached down and picked up your pants to extract your phone when you remembered the camera.

“Hey, babe?” You asked. “Are you still recording?”

He seemed confused, lifted up the tablet, which had been face down on the table, and laughed. “I guess we’ll have to edit this out before we take it to the dean.”

“Don’t delete it, though,” You said, coming up behind him. “That’ll be for us.”

You submitted the evidence to the dean the next day. By the end of the week, Bitner had been fired. It was extremely satisfying to see him boxing his things up and walking out of the building for the last time.

Seznik was with you in the parking lot as Bitner loaded his crap into his car and drove off, never to be seen on campus again.

“You did good, babe,” He said. “You did real good.”

“Hell yeah, I did,” You said with a satisfied smile.


End file.
